bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minako Aoi
' ' 'Minako Aoi '(あおいみなこ, Aoi Minako) is a spiritually aware human girl who currently journeys with Itsuki Jurou and his group. Minako grew up in a tough lifestyle much like Kouki Takuma but always could communicate with spirits, when she met up with Itsuki, her contact with the spiritual being granted her spiritual powers, that of Wind Manipulation. Appearance Minako is a young and little girl. Being only eleven, Minako isn't all that fearsome in appearance but believe it or not she has great spiritual power. One of Minako's most noticeable characteristics is her bright green hair, being that there aren't too many people running around with naturally green hair it has become quite easy to spot Minako according to Itsuki of course. Minako has black eyes and often wears what appears to be a school uniform to promote her innocence as a child. Minako's clothing is normally green and white to match her hair. Personality At the time Itsuki came across the young girl, believe it or not, she had a rather feirce and street personality. Upon first meeting her, Itsuki discovered that Minako had come accustomed to the life of a street rat rather than a young lady. At first Minako didn't hesitate to lash out at Itsuki, who of course was surprised she could see him, and further more was surprised of her temper. Minako's once bad attitude came from a long history of basically raising herself, upon meeting Itsuki she soon discovered she couldn't act anyway she wanted. In due time, Minako's behavior began to change for what appears to be the better. Currently, Minako is a rather bubbly young girl who apparently is just now having fun with her life. It is believed that Minako suffers from a hyperactive disorder as she can commonly be seen bouncing around, dancing, or performing some type of motion. Minako is also known to become easily side tracked as well. Despite how she may seem sometimes, Minako is far from timid. Kouki, her adoptive older brother, often insists on protecting her at times but Minako is quite sure she has enough control over herself to carry her own weight. Minako is rather brave at times has been shown to stand up to the toughest of enemies despite the concequences. Her favorite belief is that big things often come in small packages. History Minako was born in a hospital in Tokyo, Japan to two young parents. Minako's parents clearly weren't ready to have a child and promptly decided to abandon Minako after her mother was discharged from the hospital. Minako found herself moving back and forth between foster homes and never found the warmth or love of a family anywhere she went, the only place were Minako felt like things mattered was in school. As a young girl, around the age of five, Minako would often have visions and dreams about the dearly departed. Sometimes Minako could see vague images of spirits and ghosts and as she grew older, her visions grew in number and she could see ghost more clearly. Minako's spiritual power was growing and the other spiritual beings who also resided within the World of the Living began to sense it. Eventually Hollows began to seek out young Minako, whenever Hollows struck, Minako was the only one who could see them and nobody ever believed her stories. Minako began to felt as if the end was near, the Hollows were after her and she was the only person she knew that had these spiritual occurences. One day, while Minako was sitting cold and alone in an alley way she saw a rather rare sight. Standing in front of her was a man wielding a blade that gave off electric energy, the man was Itsuki Jurou a Visored who was just preparing to slay a Hollow. Minako was amazed by Itsuki who also amazed to discovered that Minako, being a rather young human, could see him. Since Minako didn't have anywhere else to turn, Itsuki decided to let the young girl join his group whom she travels with to this day. Plot Itsuki Gaiden Arc Equipment 'Hair Accessories: '''Weapons uniquely customized for Minako. The young girl has on her, worn on her green hair, hair clips that can turn into shuriken and senbon and a bow that extends into a whip. These weapons are of course concealed into the forms of hair accessories to fool the common eye, when trouble strikes Minako can use her weapons quickly thanks to easy access. Powers & Abilites '''Enhanced Speed: '''Being a manipulator of Wind, Minako has gained enhanced speed with her spiritual power. Minako is said to move as fast as the wind itself while in combat and commonly overwhelms opponents with her speed. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Also coming with the territory of her spiritual powers, Minako's body has of course grown strong enough to take more damage during battles. While most little girls will be ready to die after taking a hit from a Hollow, Minako's spiritual power allows her to withstand more than other regular young children...much more. '''Spiritual Power: '''Minako's spiritual power is high for that of a human, but she is currently at a stage where her power hasn't grown as much as where it can compete with a strong Hollow or even stronger Shinigami. The spiritual power she has is comparable to that of a regular Shinigami within the Gotei 13. Wind Manipulation Minako's spiritual power is that of manipulating the element of wind. Minako can create powerful gust of wind and perform other wind-based attacks to her liking. However Minako's power requires a source of air to be around and her techniques are useless in areas where there are of course no air, such as underwater. Minako has utilized a number of techniques using her wind manipulation powers. *'Kaze Shingai: 'Using her ability to manipulate and control wind. Minako will unleash a strong blast of wind towards the foe. The gust of w ind is strong enough to knock some foes off their feet but primarily is used to force enemies back. Minako has been known to sneak weapons within the blast of wind, attempting to use them to cut enemies as well. *'Kaze Reppuu: 'Using her ability to manipulate wind. Minako will generate a powerful gale of wind strong enough to throw her enemies around. Like the Kaze Shingai, Minako will often sneak weapons such as her hair clip shuriken and senbon into the gale to slice up her enemies. Relationships [[Itsuki Jurou|'Itsuki Jurou: ']]Itsuki is known to act as a parental guardian of Minako whilst Kouki acts as an older brother. Itsuki watches over Minako calmly and is known to stop her from doing things she isn't suppose to be doing. Minako, while she views Kouki as a brother, views Itsuki as a friend rather and will often talk to him about childish things which in turn annoys Itsuki. 'Kouki Takuma: '''Kouki is nonetheless Minako's adoptive older brother and commonly watches out for Minako. Kouki will commonly play with Minako and give her advice about the ways of the world and tells her about things she doesn't know when she asks about them, even if he himself doesn't know. The statements made by Kouki are often contridicted and corrected however at his expense leaving young Minako confused. Trivia *Minako Aoi is based off the younger sister of Steven-Kun, her creator and such shares her birthdate as well. Quotes *(To Kouki) "Kouki-kun what's that?" *(To Itsuki) "Itttsukiii-san!!!" Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Steven-Kun Category:Female